Social Suicide
by CyberMaiden
Summary: It's been way to quiet in London of late so Integra charges Alucard and Seras to infiltrate vampire circles for info.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Social Suicide

Author: Tiffany )

Rating: On appropriate sites may eventually have nc-17 material. Otherwise R.

Crossover: Hellsing and Vampire the Masquerade

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Hellsing or VtM franchises. If I did I'd probably bastardize them like I'm about to do here.

Notes: This can take place any point in the anime or after it (assuming Integra gets out of those handcuffs and back at the head of her organization.) I've never read the manga, so it will be based on what I have seen of the anime.

"Alucard." Integra spoke her servant's name, out loud and in her head. Her voice carried throughout her office, reverberating off of the paneled walls and the inside of her mind.

"Yes...my master?" The figure of the vampire emerged from a smokey black miasma into Integra's presense.

The pale haired she-knight ignored the summoned for a moment, arranging the papers on her desk, looking up when he cleared his throat in agitation.

"Have you noticed, Alucard, that things have been rather quiet lately?"

"This place is always quiet, master doesn't tolerate noise very well." Alucard smirked, face half hidden under his tipped hat.

"No, you insufferable vampire. The city is quiet....the freaks are quiet. I haven't so much as heard an incident where a someone has even shown up at the emergency room with suspicious marks on their neck. Nothing. Could you tell me why that is?"

"Maybe Police Girl and I have wiped them all out?" He laughed.

"No, something is going on. And I want to know what it is. I've exhausted my contacts so I want you to utilize some of yours." Integra sat up straighter then, icy blue eyes boring into Alucard.

"Me? Contacts? I serve you master, I kill on your command, when do I have time to socialize?"

"Oh please Alucard. I know you still have communication, no matter how minuscule with the vampire population. If nothing else you still carry influence."

"I serve Hellsing, I serve the enemy you see."

"None will trust you?"

"Master, you don't understand vampires very well do you. They wouldn't trust me even if I wasn't on your leash. I am Alucard after all." He leaned his thin frame against the wall, smiling maliciously at Integra.

"But they would talk to you, give you some information. If we made it seem you were no longer apart of Hellsing, you might be able to find out what's happening. Because I have a feeling something is going to happen and we need to be in the know, we have to be there to prevent it."

Alucard's red eyes glowed in the low light of the office. "If you can convince them that I am free, be my guest. I would have to leave the manor and procure residence elsewhere. The nearest hub of vampire activity I know would be France. Would you be willing to let me go that far from you sight....master?"

"If things stay this quiet I barely have need for my soldiers. Something has to be done and I believe this is it. Besides I'd still have Seras."

"Actually, you wouldn't. She is mine. She serves you because I allow her to. Other kindred would not understand if my childe did not accompany me but rather remained in your employ. In fact it is only polite for me to introduce my fledgling."

"Damnit...fine. You shall have Seras and a set up in France. But where in France?"

"Paris of course. Old ones still have a hold on that city. Are you going to ask her majesty to lie for us then?"

"Of course, the Queen's permission must be sought. This has to be as believable as possible. We will say that you've found a loophole in the seals and have managed to go rogue. I grant you permission to disguise the seals on you from sight."

"Will I be given an expense account?"

"That and a store of blood, I don't want you or Seras feeding on the population..."

"That goes without saying, master, but I will need to invest in some more appropriate attire for myself and my childe."

"You shall have all you require. Leave now and make what arrangements you must and inform Seras Victoria that she is excused from her usual duties so she may undertake this undercover assignment. I will see to everything else. Expect to leave within the next 2 weeks. Dismissed." Integra's gaze left Alucard and returned to her desk.

"As you wish, master." The vampire's coat was swept aside as he turned, leaving the room the manner in which he arrived, a wicked smile adorning his face. Alucard had pressing matters to attend to and an embarrassment of a childe to straighten out, before he reentered the cut throat world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (rewritten)

REALLY LONG AUTHOR NOTES. SKIP IF YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS.

_Ladyslvrfyre: I will be adding notes to explain certain details of my story and I will also try to be descriptive in the story to explain the amalgam I've made of Hellsing and Vampire the Masquerade. _

_Tornado(Reviewer and marisamoonlight : About Section XIII of the Vatican being involved in France. According to the time lines of history and Vampire the Masquerade the Inquisition founded the Society of Leopold in 1231, the Society "took up the slack" (World of Darkness) in 1313 as the Inquisition fades, coinciding with history the independent Vatican city was formed in 1929 and as such I think it would be appropriate for Kindred to refer to the tried and true Society of Leopold rather than the newer Vatican operation in France. (If anyone can refer me to Hellsing information regarding the history of Section XIII I would be grateful, as I have searched on a few engines and have found not much about their background.) In WoD there were orders under the Inquisition as well as the Shadow Inquisition which is rather much like the orders under the Vatican. It consisted of: The Poor Knights of the Passion of the Cross of Acre which served as the military might, The Oculi Dei who were commoners and spies ( silent supporters,) The Sisters of St. John who were church visionaries, The Red Order which were church theologians and those who practiced the Holy Art which I take to mean the powers of true faith/magic, and The House of Murnau (predecessors of the Society of Leopold) who were German nobles with a legacy of hunting demons. (Excerpts from Dark Age: Inquisitor by White Wolf, outlined in The Dungeon by Johann Lionheart.) Eventually the Inquisition shifted into the Society of Leopold. So as a product of the Inquisition, which seems to predate the Vatican sections, the Society would be more universal. In my view this would still make the Vatican important, perhaps it is a sign of the Society's extinction like to that of it and the Inquisition in the past, making way for the new. But I think Kindred would still be more likely to reference them as under the Society rather than their own entity unless getting into detailed discussion about what section is being a particular problem in France. Which may very well be Section XIII. I'm up for further discussion of this matter because forthcoming chapters with human hunters will not be for a while yet._

_Thess and Tzimisce: Thank you for your criticisms. I do have a tendency to be wordy in my exposition, I seem to be stuck in research paper mode. I have tried to break it up with dialogue and other description. I do not have a beta and I don't think anyone would want to beta for my incomprehensible scribbles, but if anyone with passable knowledge of WoD and Hellsing would mind doing a bit of proofreading I would appreciate the help. Some of Tzimisce's insights are spot on but I don't think I will give away which. Though I don't see Alucard being too harsh on the Tremere since they have so much in common. (Them having diablerized Antediluvian Saulot to form their clan and him having done something similar.) _

_Notes: The system of making ghouls and childer will be compromised with the VtM universe. Draining dry will cause mindless ghouls, draining and feeding blood will sire a child, and feeding a human a vampire's blood will cause a blood bonded servant. (Feeding on but not killing a human will raise no consequences unless it violates the masquerade.) Thanks for reading!_

Down in her basement level quarters Seras Victoria was getting ready to peel off her clothes for a much needed shower. Training that day had proved a very messy, sweaty job and she felt decidedly gross and looked forward to the hot water on her weary body. Of course comfort always seemed to elude Seras since she'd been turned, so why should now be any different? Just as she was removing her thigh-highs the presence of her master invaded her senses. She groaned, continuing to shed her stockings but halting her removal of clothes after that point.

"Well someone doesn't sound pleased to see me." Alucard appeared before Seras who sat on her coffin-bed.

"That would be because I'm not master." Seras replied in an exasperated tone. "I'd like some privacy right now."

"What you like or do not like doesn't particularly concern me. I'll let that bit of insubordination slide for the time being. Soon, however, I will require exemplary obedience and conduct from you."

"What are you on about?"

"Master requires information about the recent inactivity of freaks and such. We are to pretend we are free of Hellsing and not actively hunting vampires so as to gain admittance into vampire circles. This means you must learn manners in a very short period of time. Adherence to etiquette will ensure you survive vampire society...and me." A sadistic grin formed on the elder vampire's face, emphasizing his words.

Seras gazed fearfully upon her master.

"I have been lenient in my discipline of you, childe. Admittedly because I didn't care a whit about your proper upbringing. I was looking forward to breaking you of your pesky humanity and creating a monster, as it would have been exceedingly amusing. But now I suppose I will have to instruct you in the way of our world in a more traditional and hands on fashion."

"You mean changing your 'leaving a naked baby in the woods' approach to a more acceptable and productive strategy. Perish the thought." Seras rolled her ruby eyes at Alucard, not caring for the moment that she was continuing to be insubordinate.

"I thought letting you figure it all out on your own would make you stronger, but it seems I am being forced to coddle you. I wouldn't be bothered with you now had master not set us in this path." Alucard sneered, "First you are going to have to learn to curb that tongue of yours, it won't do to have you running off at the mouth in front of the elders. Second we are going to have to acquire better clothing for you, a childe of mine will not appear in such unflattering attire. And third you are not to repeat anything you will learn from me to master or any other mortal."

"If you are suggesting I keep Sir Integra in the dark about important information you are mad, or madder than usual."

Alucard's face darkened as his arm shot out to grab Seras by the throat. Her eyes wide as she dangled a few feet off of the ground by his hand. He brought her face level with his own while she clutched at his wrist, trying to support herself.

"The nature of the society we are about to enter into is founded on secrecy and tradition. Secrecy that even I uphold. Though I have no love for the Camarilla you will not speak its name to any mortal lest you expose the masquerade. Do not cross your sire, Seras Victoria, or you will regret it. I promise you."

He dropped her then and she crumbled to the floor in a heap. The vampire paced around her and his face regained its usual blank expression.

Seras's choked voice travelled to Alucard's ears. "Yes...master. But...what is the Camarilla? And the masquerade?"

"Perhaps it would be better to start at the beginning, some of this I believe Hellsing may be aware of, other details not. You know the story of Caine and Able I presume, police girl?"

"Of course I do, I've read the bible."

Alucard paced the floor in front of his childe, dutifully taking on the role of instructor. "Well then you know half or less of the story. When Caine killed his brother God punished him by turning him into the first vampire. He is our dark father, in the beginning he begat 3 childer. These childer begat the major thirteen clans of vampires and so on."

He waved his hands about, emphasizing as he lectured. "You and I are clan Tzimisce. In these modern nights Tzimisce are fiends, very few are aligned with the Camarilla. I myself actually prefer the Inconnu, elder vampires who extracted themselves from vampire society as I had, but of course circumstance prevents me from claiming membership any longer. The majority of our clan are Sabbat, those vampires that we fight and who probably have some hand in the freak chips in my opinion. They care not for the masquerade, indeed they would have all humans know of us and serve us. But the Camarilla believes mortals could wipe us out if they knew of our whole number. The Sabbat lacks logic. Their monstrousness and cruelty is admirable, but they are mistaken in thinking humans don't have power of their own, as I have learned."

Seras sat completely still and stared at her master, unblinking. In the past at the academy she always had been an attentive student and now absorbed the information he offered her with relish.

"Being of clan Tzimisce will make it harder for us to fit in, because the clans of the Camarilla know us only as the enemy. Hopefully my time as an Inconnu and my reputation will put us in better standing than we would otherwise be. Our appearance alone sets us apart. One of our powers, which I admit to have shaped to my own purposes, is called visscitude. It allows us to craft our flesh into what we will. Weapons, etc. Most Tzimisce look monstrous or inhumanly beautiful...or both. My other forms come to mind yes?" Seras nodded dumbly. "Well someday you may learn the discipline as well, though I would prefer you didn't shift your true visage into the kind of grotesque forms they favor, it makes it rather inconvenient to blend in...though I suppose that is the point of their transformations..." He trailed off then as if remembering some that he has seen.

"Sir Integra doesn't know of any of this?"

Alucard's attention returned to his pupil. "Humans find it hard to believe demons such as ourselves could form governments of our own, and it is for the best that they don't know. There are organizations that have a decent understanding of it, I believe the Iscariots are one since they have ties with the Society of Leopold, but they don't care to share this information. It probably makes them think they have something on Hellsing, and perhaps they do..." He took in her disheveled form and decided he'd given her enough to absorb for the time being. "Have a shower, police girl, you reek." In the blink of an eye Alucard had vanished into the bowels of the Hellsing mansion, his voice lingering after he had gone. "Come to my chambers after you finish. This lesson is not over."

Once Seras was sure her master had gone she resumed undressing. Wrapping her robe around her body and gathering her toiletries she headed for the bathroom. After placing her things on the counter she knelt by the tub. She had fully intended to take a quick shower as her master had suggested, but she could not stop the mutinous thoughts of a relaxing bath from surfacing. Under the circumstances she deserved a little comfort. Seras narrowed her eyes, bringing a hand to her bruised throat. The power of her blood were already healing the marred flesh, but the wound to her mind would not be erased as easily. Resolved to forget about her master and his words for the time being she brought her hand back down and adjusted the knobs on the faucet until the water temperature was piping hot.

After removing her robe the young fledgling eased herself into the bath. It was at times like these when she almost felt alive again. Her body and her blood hot, she closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her. She could nearly fool herself into believing that her heart was pumping beneath her breast and that it and the air she took into her lungs was sustaining her life. The pretense could not last, however, as the water and her skin became tepid while she bathed. She had to wake from the illusion, stand, and watch the water swirl down the drain like some sort of cruel metaphor. She stood dripping and naked for a time, hugging herself. What seemed like ages later she sighed, donning her robe and exiting to her room to dress.

_Sorry to Tongari-san I was thinking Saulot but wrote Cappadocius. Also Alucard is Tzimisce, well, because he is Dracula and Dracula is Tzimisce in the books. It's the way it has to be. The experimentation I hear the Hellsings did on him might explain the Lasombra-like power, I'm not sure how I'd pin it yet. But he is very old and they say_ _some old ones betray no lineage because their mastery of many disciplines._


	3. Chapter 3

Still damp hair had stuck itself to the back of Seras's neck. Clean and redressed in civilian attire she walked purposefully, if not a little nervously towards her master's chambers. Spending time with Alucard was both something she very much desired and intensely dreaded. She didn't exactly know whether this was a result of the sire-childe bond and her human side rebelling in the face of it...or if she truly cared for the elder vampire and simply feared his rejection. It was probably a complicated mixture of those things and more. God why couldn't her unlife be easier?

Upon arriving at his door she bowed her head and examined the floor. Hesitantly she brought her knuckles into contact with the wood, knocking twice. She didn't need to knock, in fact she knew it was largely a formality.

"Enter police girl, your thoughts are so loud it would be impossible to miss you."

Seras sheepishly opened the large door and stepped across the threshold into her master's presence. She knew the light was dim even though she could see perfectly. Alucard sat with his legs propped up on a table.

"Your next lesson," he brought his feet to the ground smoothly, "will concern basic sire-childe etiquette." He motioned her over to him with his hand.

When at first she didn't move, he snapped at her impatiently. "When I gesture for you to come to me, you will _come_."

Slowly she advanced to her master's side. He held out his hand for her to take which she did with some trepidation. He spun her around slowly until she was standing at the back of his chair. He placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"When you walk into a room with me and I seat myself you will take this position. That is unless I indicate otherwise. Depending on your behavior and my mood I may let you take a seat next to me," He then pulled her back around the chair and forcibly sat her in his lap, "or I may allow you to sit thus, a subservient position to be sure, but seen as a typical reward for the childe nonetheless."

With an unexpected movement Alucard shoved Seras rudely to the floor. "And if I am displeased I may have you here, at my feet in supplication. Somehow I see you in this position more often than any of the others, given your past inability to please me. However, you may yet surprise me." Almost gently he pulled the stunned girl back up onto his lap, and commenced to petting her hair like she was a favorite cat.

"I trust you will endeavor not to annoy me."

"Yes master." She whispered.

"I can tell that you still fear me, this is good. Other vampires will expect it of you."

Alucard swept some of Seras's hair away from her neck, scrutinizing the marks he had made there, not long ago. "You will notice some of the manner in which I treat you from this point on will differ drastically to the attention, or lack there of I have shown you up til now. These are not my ways, at least I had not thought I would ever again choose to comply with the expectations of 'polite' vampire society."

Memories of a time when he had doted on his childer resurfaced in Alucard's mind. He had been too lenient with his brides and as the saying goes, if you give an inch, they'll take a mile. He refused to let Seras turn out the same way. True, she was not the usual stock from which he had chosen his childer. She was of tougher mettle, not simply a pretty, devious little creature as the others had been. They all began as innocents and he had corrupted them easily, Seras had not given in. In truth he wasn't sure that she would. It seemed he had been correct in choosing to parent her in a harsher fashion. He hoped these new orders from Integra didn't end up interfering, he was uncertain if his police girl was ready for what was to come. Her penchant for speaking her mind was a liability.

"I think it goes without saying that I expect you to curb that wicked tongue of yours, police girl. Do you think you can handle not speaking unless spoken to?"

She turned to look at him, an angry glint in her eyes. "So I'm supposed to act like your obedient little doll, is that it? If I had any doubts whether vampires were monstrous and oppressive, your explanation of their culture put them to rest."

"Ah, childe. It is exactly that kind of talk that will not be tolerated. Yes you will play the part of my obedient progeny, for the duration of our mission. Maybe it'll help you learn proper respect for your master." A low chuckle passed his lips when he observed her stiff, indignant posture.

"Furthermore you may notice that not every other vampire will expect the same behavior from their childer, but I am a Tzimisce of ancient lineage and this is how it was done in my time. Of course, I believe a lot more public humiliation and visceral torture may have been part of the custom as well. Aren't you glad that I was never particularly fond of that practice? That sort of thing ought to be kept private."

Seras chose to ignore the last few comments and craned her neck around so she could look directly up into the dark gaze of her master. "You mean _you_ were treated with such indignity?"

He smiled wickedly. "No, of course not. I was not sired, not in the usual way at least. You could say I sired myself."

She didn't rightly understand how one could sire themselves but he didn't seem willing to give up more information on the subject of his turning.

"Well I think you have grasped the basics, you shall act with respect, avert your eyes to those who outrank you, and follow slightly behind when we walk together. Now a short description of the clans and government are in order. Are you comfortable?"

She had been shifting nervously in his lap since he had placed her there, which was more than a little distracting. "Not really."

His hands grasped her hips and pulled her backwards into his chest so his mouth was level with her ear. "Well you had better get used to it, and quickly." She bit back a growl.

"When we arrive in Paris our first matter of business will be to introduce ourselves to the city's prince. It is crucial to be on his good side as he carries the most influence in the Camarilla of France."

"So it's like a monarchy?"

"The Camarilla is a bit more democratic than that, the prince is not meant to be the ruler so much as to attend to diplomatic and governmental issues alongside the city's primogen, who are individuals selected to head each of the clans. There isn't just one prince, and they can be male or female. Most of the major cities of the world have one. A prince does not have absolute power, they just see to it that the rules are obeyed and give dispensation for things like siring childer and ordering blood hunts, the latter of which must be agreed upon by the majority of the primogen. You do not want to be on the receiving end of a bloodhunt, police girl."

Alucard grew deadly serious. "If you violate the masquerade enough, you will be hunted by every vampire within traveling distance of Paris. The prince of Paris is also the prince of France, it is required that all local vampires attend but there are always thrill seekers. I do not believe you would enjoy that many powerful kindred hunting you for sport. So do not let humans know we exist. No feeding where mortals can see you, no powers either. Fortunately Integra already enforces similar rules."

Seras imagined a mob of angry Alucards chasing her around the Eiffel Tower and couldn't stifle her giggle. She must be getting sleepy.

"Something funny?"

"No...no. Uh, go on."

"You had better be listening, childe." He admonished. "Moving on now. It has been my experience that the Ventrue are the individuals that usually hold the position of prince. This is because the clan is largely made up of royalty, government officials, and heads of corporations turned vampire. Though I believe Paris has a Toreador prince. That's because it has long been considered a seat of the arts. Toreadors are a clan of fops, artists, and romantics. They must have inspired Anne Rice and Bram Stoker to write all that ridiculously romanticized tripe about kindred."

"I always liked Lestat and I saw Dracula once or twice, it wasn't bad."

"Ugh. You have disgusting taste, if you ogle any Toreadors during our stay I will be forced to eviscerate them." A nauseated look appeared on Alucard's face at the mere thought of lovey dovey eyes between the police girl and some amorous ninny. "In fact I rather hope a Nosferatu takes a liking to you, now that would be amusing."

"Nosferatu, now that doesn't sound like a clan I'd wanna get involved with."

"Oh they are invaluable when it comes to information. I'm sure we will be spending time with them most of all, but their appearances are best endured on an empty stomach. To be turned by a Nosferatu is to be cursed to an eternity of grotesque disfigurement."

"Sounds delightful, I look forward to meeting them." Was her dry response.

Alucard was coming to enjoy their easy banter. "I think you would get along with the Brujah, trouble makers, the lot of them. I sometimes wonder if one sired you whilst I was not paying attention."

"And who do you prefer to associate with? Whichever is the pyscho clan, I'm sure."

"No jest police girl, the Malkavians are the mad vampires and I do so enjoy a conversation with them, because it is most engaging trying to decypher what the hell it is they are talking about."

"Are you sure you aren't that clan then? Because I see the similarities."

"Insult me all you want, I am Tzimisce antitribu, that is to say they are my bloodline but I don't necessarily agree or ally myself with them. However, that will be little consolation to the Camarilla, we will be seen as most unusual as well as regarded with intense suspicion because of it. I have a feeling the Gangrel may be more willing to accept us, they are a bit more laid back. Perhaps it is their animalistic natures but they aren't nearly as stuck up as the rest of the Camarilla clans. The Tremere, the mages... oh, they will prove difficult. They truly hate our clan, and our clan hates theirs. I could care less about the feud, I'm apathetic about the situation. Still, it will make our standing rather tenuous with those kindred."

"Its all rather complicated master, I hope I can keep the clans straight." She rubbed her temples, wishing for the lecture to end.

"And those are only the major Camarilla clans, there are countless independent clans, those in the Sabbat, and those that break off from the originals. But you will not learn of them tonight, no not until much later for they aren't the important ones, we must worry about these seven I have taught you."

Alucard stood, lifting Seras's body along with his own. She wobbled a bit when she was once again upright but steadied herself. Sunrise was approaching and she was exhausted. Strong hands led her towards the chamber door.

"Go now, get some sleep, the crash course has concluded for now. I will discuss the matter more with you over the next few days."

Back in her room, Seras curled up in her coffin-bed and closed herself in its cocoon for the night. Her dreams were strangely filled with the Cheshire grin of her master above her, a leash in his unseen hand. The chain ended at her neck... and she found that dream-Alucard quite enjoyed tugging on it.


End file.
